Remember Me
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Sequel to Broken. Last thing you read was Dean scattering Steph's ashes into the ocean and him going on with his life. How has Dean dealt with Steph's death? Is it Steph that Dean is actually seeing or is he hallucinating?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Ok because of popular demand and because Dean wants to be reunited with Steph I am starting the sequel now. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

The lightning struck just as quickly as the thunder came right after it. The wind was blowing the sand around; the waves were crashing on the bank as the rain hit hard on the earth. As all this was going on a figure crawled out of the ocean. The figure struggled against the waves and the wet sand, crawling and digging their hands into the sand trying to keep themselves up. The figure coughed up water and crawled as far from the ocean as possible and once they were far enough they rolled onto their back and coughed more.

Stephanie Valentine opened her eyes and her light blue eyes stared up at the dark clouded sky. The rain was still pouring hard on her face. Her black hair was covered in sand and some seaweed. She was still wearing her black suede jacket, her light denim jeans, black boots and white t-shirt that she wore the day she died but it was all sticking to her from the salt in the ocean and the rain.

A few feet away a figure was walking up to her. She continued to lay on the sand not knowing where she was or worse…who she was. She sat up and looked around her and she saw the figure walk up to her. They stopped next to her and kneeled down.

He had the brownest eyes, almost chocolate, and he had the kindest smile on his face. She felt at peace staring into his eyes and looking at his smile. The other thing that had stood out on him was his whitest white hair against his tan skin.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered in it and with the snap of his fingers they were both gone.

* * *

Dean woke up from the thunder crashing outside. He sat up and got out of bed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five in the morning. He sighed as he looked out the window and saw the storm starting to subside. He got down on the ground and began his morning routine of doing pushups.

As he went up and down his muscles flexed and he felt the burn. After his pushups he went on his back and did his sit ups.

Once he was done that he got into the shower and let the warmth of the spray relax his muscles. After his shower he pulled his clothes on and went into his jacket pocket and pulled out the necklace with Steph's ring on it. He pulled it over his head and it fell against his chest. He looked at it for a second before placing his shirt over it.

Sam and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their morning coffee. They heard Dean walking around upstairs doing his morning routine. Sam sighed shaking his head, "He's been like this for almost a year now."

"His heart is broken kid," Bobby said, "you remember how it was with Jessica."

Sam nodded remembering all too well, he just didn't think his own brother would be going the same road.

"Yeah but Jessica wasn't murdered by Lucifer."

"Lucifer is a demon, the angel of demons; it's almost the same thing."

Bobby and Sam stopped talking as Dean walked into the kitchen. Things were definitely different with Dean Winchester.

Later that day after the storm passed Dean had went to town to order four new rims for his car. Once he left the storm he had his keys in his hand when he heard a familiar voice, "Ok I'll see ya later."

Dean looked up and saw what he thought was Steph hugging a girl after they walked out of the café down the street. He blinked a few times seeing if he was seeing things but there she was standing just a few feet away. He watched the girl's part and Steph walked down the street as the one girl walked up towards him. Dean watched Steph continue to walk down the street as her friend passed him.

He turned to her friend and jogged up to her, "Excuse me miss."

She turned around and smiled at him, "Yes?"

"Um," he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just go up to her and ask if that is his dead wife down the street, "who-uh, who was that girl you were just talking to?"

The girl looked at him strange, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry it's just that she looks so familiar and I was just wondering her name."

"I don't know if I should be telling you her name…"

"Look if it's who I think it is then I'm an old friend."

The friend just arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. Dean looked back down the street hoping not to lose sight of her.

"And who do you think it is?"

Dean bit his lip looking back at the friend, "Stephanie Valentine."

The friend looked at him shocked, "How do you know Steph?"

"Went to school together."

"You went to Bucksman High? That's funny I don't remember you."

"Uh, well I was there for like a couple weeks. I moved around a lot but uh, thanks." He quickly walked towards the car as the friend looked at him strangely.

Dean quickly pulled out of the parking spot and watched Stephanie get into her car. It was a blue punch buggy and he had to laugh. "Oh…oh really Steph…a punch buggy? If you could really see yourself right now you would be kicking your own ass."

He followed her careful not to be seen by her and when she finally pulled up to a small house he drove by slowly and parked a few houses down. He watched her through his side mirror. She looked just like Steph, according to her friend that was Steph but how? He burned her body himself deep in the woods at Bobby's. He spread her ashes down at the beach and what he saw after that…he didn't know. He never told anyone about what he saw but why now? Why after a year is he now seeing Steph? If this was really Steph.

He watched her walk up to the mailbox and grab her mail. She looked through it and he watched her roll her eyes and walk over to her trashcan and throw them out. He chuckled, that's what his Steph would do.

When Steph turned from the trashcan she noticed the black Impala and stopped in her tracks. Dean thought he was caught. She stared at it for a few seconds and a feeling of familiarity came over her staring at it. She quickly looked away from it but as she continued to walk up her driveway she kept peeking over at it. Why did that car look so familiar?

Dean watched her, her facial expression towards the car, like she knew it. Something was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. If that was Steph then he wanted to know how she was back and why she didn't come to him once she was.

* * *

Sam looked up at the door when he saw Dean running through it. "Get the holy water, silver, guns, stakes anything you can get your hands on."

Sam looked at him strange as Dean ran into Bobby's den. He followed him, "What is going on? What happened?"

Dean didn't know what to say he just continued to grab every book of exorcism Bobby had in his den.

"Dean slow down what the hell is going on?"

"I saw Steph."

Sam looked at him shocked, "Steph? Wait, Dean…you must be hallucinating or something, Steph is gone, ok? She's gone."

Dean slammed a book down and looked at Sam, "I know Sam! I'm the one that burned her! I'm the one that put her ashes in the ocean! I know she's gone but somehow, someway she's back!"

Sam looked down at the books then glanced up his older brother, "And you want to exorcise her?"

"She can't be human. She just…she just can't. I burned her Sam. There is nothing that could do this except a demon, shapeshifter, revenant…anything is freaking possible! But I know that is NOT her! That is NOT Stephanie Valentine!"

Sam could see the stress in his brother's face, the pain of seeing his dead wife, his lover out there on the streets walking around.

"Ok, let's just relax ok. Calm down and let's think this over."

"What's to think Sam? Either you're going to help me or not. What is it?"

"To help kill your wife?"

"She is NOT my wife!"

He watched Dean walk out frustrated and angry. He followed to make sure he wasn't going to do anything dramatic. "Let's call Cas ok, let's figure this out with him. Maybe he knows something. Maybe she is really back…"

"Sam I swear to God if you say it's Steph one more time…"

"Dean! You're not really going to go up to her stake her, stab her, shoot her or exorcize her without knowing the truth are you? What if they brought her back and you go and do this and she either thinks you're crazy because you tried to exorcize her or she dies because you stabbed her, shot or whatever. And are you really gonna have the stomach to do that to her? To kill her?"

Dean stood there thinking of his options. Sam was right, but how could it be Steph? That question has been running through his mind all day. "Alright," said Dean dropping the bag on the ground, "alright, let's stake her house out. If anything strange is going on then we'll go in alright?"

"And if not?"

"Then…then I guess we go knocking on her door and ask where the hell she's been and why hasn't she come home."

Sam could tell this was really killing his brother. If it was Steph why didn't she come back to Bobby's? Why didn't she go looking for Dean? There were so many questions and they were knee deep in them without a shovel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for reviewing the sequel. Means a lot to me, they really do. Even if I don't get a chance to answer some. So because you all reviewed here's the second chapter. Hope you like =]

* * *

_Steph laid down in the back of the Impala as Dean crawled between her legs, his shirt off and jeans unbuttoned. She smiled looking up at him. Her hands landed on his broad back as he leaned into her and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he moved between her legs. Her left leg moved instinctly higher up his waist as his right hand moved down her body and played with the waistband of her panties and then the hem of her small white baby tee. _

Steph opened her eyes and felt her head, sweat was glistening on her head and she swallowed hard. She's been having these sort of dreams about this man for months now, almost a year if she actually thought about it. Not all of these dreams were sex dreams of him but when she did have sex dreams of him, it was the most amazing sex dream she had. She shook her head as she sat up and knew she had to get ready for the day.

"I know that look," said Kathy sipping her coffee and smiling at Steph.

Steph shook her head getting out of the daze and looked at Kathy, "What are you talking about?"

"That look, the look of the dream guy you've been dreaming about for a year now."

Steph just blushed and took a sip of her coffee. "It's nothing."

"You're such a liar! It's written all over your face! You're still having dreams of that mystery dream guy?"

Steph nodded and looked up from the table. "This is going to sound strange but I feel like I know him."

Kathy shook her head, "The only thing you know about him is that he gives you the best sex dreams of your life. He's not real."

Steph grimaced, "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Look, if you're still having these dreams maybe you should talk to someone about it."

"You mean a psychiatrist?"

Kathy shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

Steph looked towards the street to see that same black car and that's when it hit her that was the car in her dreams. She dreamt of that car, the Impala.

"Steph?"

"That car."

Kathy looked over towards the car to see it drive out of sight and then back at Steph, "What about it?"

"I dream of that car."

"You dream of the car…yeah sweetie you need help."

Steph looked over at Kathy, "I'm not crazy Kathy, that's the same car that is in my dreams with…Dean."

"Dean? The dream guy has a name now?"

Steph nodded and peered over her shoulder to see if the car was still there but it was too far from her sight. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at Kathy.

"Are you ok?" Kathy could see the distress in her face. "Look how about I stay with you tonight. A girl night of watching sappy movies and eating ice cream."

Steph smiled and nodded, "Ok, sounds good."

Dean and Sam sat in the car a few houses down from Stephs. Steph wasn't home yet but they continued to watch it just in case something happened.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked.

Sam made a face, "You seriously want me to answer that? Ok…I think you're mental that's what I think."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Where was she?

As if to answer his questions he saw her car pull up and Sam laughed.

"What?" asked Dean looking at Sam.

"She drives a blue punch buggie?"

"Shut up."

Dean and Sam sat up and watched Steph and another girl get out of the car. The two seemed to be laughing and having a good time. Dean looked at Steph and deep down he did hope this was Steph but if it was…why didn't she ever come back to him? He needed her. He was hurting and loved her. He just wanted her back.

**A couple hours later**

Dean and Sam were still sitting outside Steph's house waiting for anything to happen. Sam looked at the clock to see that it was three in the morning.

"Dean I don't think anything is…" Before he could finish his sentence they heard screaming coming from Steph's house.

"Nothing huh?" Dean asked as he got out quickly grabbing everything in his hands the same as Sam and ran to her house.

They saw some of the lights were on and they busted through the door. They heard the screaming coming from upstairs and ran up the stairs. Dean was the first one in the bedroom to see Kathy over her trying to wake her up. Dean pushed her away and took her shoulders in his hands.

"Steph! Steph wake up!"

He remembered the nights she would wake them up having nightmares of the demons and her father.

"Who are you?" asked Kathy.

"Steph, it's just a dream wake up!" He held her close and felt her relax in his arms. She was shaking a bit and everything was quiet in the room.

Steph opened her eyes and kept her head rested on Dean's chest. The scent, his scent smelled so familiar to her.

"Steph?" asked Kathy walking towards her and Steph turned her head and looked at Kathy's scared expression.

"Kathy...I'm sorry…" Then she realized she was still in the stranger's arms. She backed away a little his arms slowly leaving her and she looked up at him and she gasped. This was the man from her dreams, "Dean," she said quietly.

Dean stared at her and Sam looked between the two. "Do you know him?" asked Kathy sitting on the bed next to her just in case these guys tried anything funny.

"I, uh-I feel like I do," Steph said, "it's him."

Steph and Dean couldn't keep their eyes off each others.

"Him who?" asked Kathy.

"Dean."

"Whoa, wait dream Dean?"

Sam and Dean both looked at Kathy. "Dream Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah she's been having dreams of him for like a year now."

"Kathy," Steph said in a warning tone and Kathy grimaced.

"Sorry."

"Um," said Steph looking a little sheepish, "Could you two leave me and Dean alone?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean nodded to him. "Come on…Kathy?" Kathy nodded and looked at Steph, "I am going to be right outside this door if you need me."

"I think I'll be fine," said Steph and looked back at Dean, "he won't hurt me."

Sam and Kathy walked out the door and closed it. "Who are you?"

"Well, you know my name Dean…"

"Winchester?"

He nodded with a small smile. "How do you know that?"

She looked away from him and strangely felt comfortable with him. Like she was able to tell him anything. "I, uh, I've been dreaming of you." She looked up at him. "Is that strange?"

"I don't know are they good dreams?" He had a small smirk playing on his lips.

She laughed quietly; "Uh…" she bit her bottom lip looking him in the eyes, "yeah…" She laughed nervously, "You can say that."

"Sorry…just trying to get a good thing out of this awkward strange conversation."

She nodded, "Um, so…do I know you from somewhere or something?"

Dean bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. He saw pictures of her with her friends and her at the beach staring at the ocean. Her face in that picture looked…almost sad. As if she was trying to figure something out. The ocean…that's where Dean last saw her in the sky.

She had a normal life now…he couldn't ruin it and bring her back into this.

"Well, you probably don't remember but it was a long time ago," he said looking back at her, "we met at a party and hooked up." He smirked looking into her eyes and hopefully she bought it. "Probably why you have sex dreams about me."

She laughed shaking her head and hit him in the arm. He smiled loving her laugh, this was Steph, this was his Steph but he knew he couldn't bring her back into the life. It wouldn't be fair.

She looked back into his eyes and knew there was something else, something he wasn't telling her.

* * *

**Review please :) Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steph walked out of the small store and saw that it was raining and frowned. "So much for the weather man being right," she said as she grabbed her bag and put it over her head and quickly walked down the sidewalk. It was supposed to be a nice sunny day so she had decided to take a walk down to the stores. She continued to frown knowing everything in her bag was getting soaked.

The sound of a horn came out of nowhere and she jumped turning. She saw the Impala pulling up to the side of the road and Dean was driving it. She gave a soft smile before taking a couple steps towards him.

"You need a ride?" he asked some hope in his eyes.

"I live really close and…"

"And you're getting wet and you're going to catch a cold. It is up to you but I thought you'd want a ride to get out of the rain."

She bit her lip and nodded. Dean reached over unlocking the passenger door and she got in. She put her bag next to her feet and opened her jacket up revealing her spring dress. Dean's eyes landed on her legs, looking sexy all wet. She ran her hands through her wet hair and smiled over at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem…" He turned onto the road and headed down it, "So what made you want to walk out in the rain?"

She laughed and looked over at him, "Um, the weatherman said the weather was going to be perfect and sunny and it was until this happened. That's my luck."

Dean smirked and she turned to look out the window. "So Steph what are you up to tonight?"

She looked at him, "Nothing why?"

"I was thinking we could go out."

Steph bit her bottom lip and was about to accept when she saw the wedding band on his finger "Wouldn't your wife not like that?"

She watched his hand tighten on the wheel and he looked at his wedding ring, "She, uh, she passed away about a year ago." He looked at her and she frowned.

"I'm sorry." She ran her hands through her hair and made a face as he stopped at her house, "then maybe it's not the time for you to be seeing someone or going on a date if you're still wearing your ring."

"Look I'll always love her…she was everything to me. We went through a lot but that was a while ago. I am ready." He just wanted to be alone with her. He had to. He still was in love with her and he needed her.

Steph looked at her house then back at Dean, "Then pick me up at 8?" Dean nodded and she smiled as she got out of the car. Dean watched her run up to her house and get inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam passed Dean's room and stopped in his tracks and took a couple steps back. He arched an eyebrow at what he was seeing and walked a couple steps towards the room and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

Dean looked at him and felt instantly annoyed, "Spying on me Sam?"

"I was just wondering why you got your nice button up on and your nice jeans. You know the ones that don't have the holes in them or any smears of blood. And to mention the cologne…Dean you don't wear cologne."

"Alright I'm going on a date with Steph," he said rolling his eyes and walked towards the bed to put his boots on.

"Really?" asked Sam surprised, "Already?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you just go back into her life I just thought that maybe it's too soon to be going on a date."

"Remember Sam me and Steph…we usually do things the opposite of what others do."

Sam thought back to when Dean came in the one day different and actually smiling just to find out he and Steph had sex in the back seat of the Impala. Sam made sure to clean the backseat before he sat back there again.

* * *

Dean pulled up to Stephanie's house and parked the car. He let out a sigh as he looked out his window, "Ok Dean, try not to screw this up." He said to himself as he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He stood there for a moment and wondered if maybe he was rushing things a bit but he didn't care. He wanted her back in his arms and he didn't care what he had to do to get her there. He was going to pull out ever trick he had to make her fall in love with him again.

Stephanie stood in front of her floor length mirror and just looked at herself in her light blue dress. "What are you doing Steph? His wife just died a year ago and you are going out with him." She said to herself. She heard the doorbell and she perked up, "Well like he said he was ready to move on so why not." She said. Steph turned off her light and headed to the front door.

When she opened it up, Dean just looked at her. He felt like a teenager about to go on his first date. "H-Hey" he manage to stutter out and Steph just smiled at him, "Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you Dean. Let me just grab my purse and we can get going." She said and walked back into the house. As Dean watched her he got to thinking about how different she acted. Steph would never carry a purse. "Ok let's go." She said. Dean smiled at her as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

They pulled up to a restaurant and walked inside, "Wow Dean I saw you more as a burger joint kind of guy." Steph said.

"Well I figured we could do something a little different tonight. Is that ok with you?" he asked her. He wanted to make sure she had a great time.

"This is perfect Dean." She said and grabbed him by the arm as they followed the hostess to their table.

Steph couldn't help but smile as Dean tried to figure out what he wanted. She could tell this wasn't the sort of place he would go to. She hid her face behind the menu and laughed a little.

"Dean," she said and he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I tell you that I think we should get out of here?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked, "Where would you want to go?"

"I know this great place with the best cheeseburgers out there and the most delicious fries and cold beer."

Dean stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up from the table, "You got my vote."

She laughed as Dean continued to drag her through the restaurant. Their waiter stopped them and asked, "Is everything ok?"

Stephanie bit her lip and stood straight up, "No, everything isn't ok, my boyfriend here found glass in his wine! What kind of place is this? He could have died!"

Dean looked at her with wide eyes and then looked back at the waiter, "I hope there is some good explanation for this!"

"If I would have lost him God so help me I would make sure I take everything in this place and turn it into," she gave the waiter a look, "an Olive Garden."

The waiter gasped and looked around, "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience if there is anything I can do for you, anything at all…"

"Let the bill slide for the wine and we'll keep our mouths shut," said Dean with a smirk that made Steph smile.

"Of course, of course."

Steph and Dean went to walk away when she stopped and grabbed the waiters arm, "I'll be watching you…you best make sure there isn't glass in the others wine." Dean pulled on her hand as they continued out the restaurant.

Once they got out the two looked at each other and laughed, "I didn't think you had it in you Steph."

"Most people don't," she said walking towards the car, "They look at me as little miss priss when I know inside me I'm someone totally different."

This made Dean look at her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah I can just feel something inside me screaming to be let out and…uh…" She stopped and looked at him, "You must think I'm crazy huh?"

"Temporarily insane but not crazy." He smirked at her and she smiled as she took his hand and they continued to the car, "Look if you have this feeling inside you maybe you should let it out."

She walked in front of him turning to look at him, "Oh yeah? I should?"

"Yeah you never know it may be what you've been looking for your whole life. You never know unless you take the chance."

She thought about it and grinned. She reached down and ripped her dress and Dean's eyes widened as the dress got even shorter.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I always thought that this dress was too long. Never liked knee length stuff anyway." She ripped the sleeves leaving her a blue strapless short dress that made Dean's groin catch on fire with a burning desire.

He swallowed hard and she walked up him, "Now you…" she bit her lip and took his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. He smiled at her the whole time and then she ran her hand through his hair making it messy spiky.

"There I like that…fits you more than this whole aristocrat look."

He laughed, "Alright spin around for me let me see if this look is more you."

She put her hands on her hips and turned slowly for him. His eyes traveled her body up and down and licked his lips.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She winked at him before moving towards the car and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, let's go." The two got into the car and Steph turned the radio on and Ramble On by Led Zeppelin came on.

"I love this song," they both said at the same time and they looked at each other. Steph felt this familiarity hit her when he said that and her heart jumped. She grinned before moving over and kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back wanting more, needing more and she felt herself getting this heavy safe feeling from his hands and lips being on her.

She was the first to let go and she bit her bottom lip, "So, uh, how about those cheeseburgers?"

His lips curved and said, "Show me the way."

* * *

"So your brother is more of the deep brother while you…you're the impractical I like to have fun bad brother," said Steph before taking a sip of her beer. The two of them were sitting at the bar finishing up their meal, drinking and talking.

"Yeah you can say that," said Dean smiling at her. He remembered when Steph named Sam the deep brother. It was during her time at Bobby's when she couldn't do much because of her ribs being broken and he had to take care of her, he didn't have to, he wanted to.

Dean noticed a lot of the men staring at Steph but she never took her eyes off of him. Even when the guy accidentally bumped into her as a way to pick her up she just shrugged it off and kept talking to him.

"You want to dance?" Did he just ask that? He never dances.

She smiled, "Sure."

They hopped off the stools and walked over to the dance floor. She put her hands behind his neck while he set his on her lower back bringing her close to him. The two swayed back and forth to the music, the same rhythm, their bodies never losing the pace to each others, their eyes never leaving the others. His hands ran up and down her back never wanting to let her go.

Steph could feel the connection between them again, it was a strong one and she wondered if he felt it too. God help her it was strong, so strong that she could feel warmth spread through her like wildfire and sit low in her core. She ran her hands through his short spiked hair loving the feel of it between her fingers.

Dean closed his eyes fighting the urge to just take her right there. The old Steph wouldn't have cared but this was new Steph. He needed to know what she liked, what she didn't but God almighty she was almost the same. Her confession about something being inside her wanting to be let out was probably the old Steph trying to fight her way out, to the world, to him.

Before Dean knew what he was doing his lips found hers soft and tender. He felt Steph's body shiver as she moved closer to him and he knew he was good. She parted her lips letting his tongue enter her mouth and massage against hers. His arms wrapped fully around her holding her close to him, their bodies stopped swaying to the music and started swaying to their beating hearts and warm bodies.

Their lips parted and they opened their eyes, fire in both of theirs. Holding desire, want and need.

She bit her lip and looked into his, "You want to go back to my place?"

Dean ran his left hand across her cheek his thumb tracing soft circles on it, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Dean held Steph against her front door their lips never leaving each others. His hands ran up and down her sides his fingers teasing the sides of her breast. She fought with her purse trying to get her key but she gave up and reached above her grabbing the spare. She let go of his lips with a small smile before turning around and putting the key in but he distracted her by kissing her neck and her hand shook. Dean smiled against her skin she finally opened the door. Dean's arms stayed around her tiny waist as he grabbed the key out of the door before shutting it.

Steph pushed him against the door and held him there, holding him against her. Their tongues fighting for dominance and she moaned. Subconsciously Dean placed the key in his pocket and then found his hands running up the back of her thighs feeling her soft cool skin against the palm of his hands. The more his hands touched her skin the more it felt like he was leaving a trail of fire on it.

"Bedroom?" he asked.

"Upstairs," she said with a nod. She threw her purse on the ground and removed his shirt letting it fall off his shoulders and to the floor. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her up the stairs.

When they finally reached the bedroom Dean kicked the door closed and set her down on her feet. He pulled her close to him again kissing her hungrily. She moaned as his hands found the zipper on her dress and slowly began to pull it down. Her hands found moved down his chest and body trying to find the hem of his shirt to pull it off. She got distracted when his large hands moved into her dress touching her bare back causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

She finally found the end of his shirt and pulled it up but something shiny caught her eye and before she went back to kissing him, her heart sank and backed up a little. His wife's ring was there on his chest.

Dean felt her back away and wondered what he did wrong when he felt her cold ring hit his chest. No, he couldn't lose her again.

"Maybe…maybe we should stop," she said quietly as she backed up more his hands slowly leaving her and she held onto her dress making sure it wouldn't fall.

"No please," he begged as he moved closer to her and ran his hand through her hair and made her look at him, "I-I just…" He didn't know what to say as he stared into her eyes, "I couldn't let them burn the ring as they cremated her."

Steph looked away from his eyes and Dean thought he had lost her, "I just don't want to get hurt," she said quietly and she looked back at him.

His hold on her tightened and said, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers again, slow and soft, not like before. She finally let go of her dress letting it fall to the ground as her arms wound themselves around his neck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed lying her down. She got under the sheets as he took his jeans and boxers off. He got under the sheets with her and caressed her body as he kissed her, made her feel wanted and needed.

His hand played with the sides of her panties and pulled them down. He felt her body trembling with fear and pleasure and he cupped her face kissing her letting her know it was ok.

His thumb found her swollen nub and caressed it, soothed it, and she closed her eyes biting her lips and she breathed out, "Dean…"

Dean's eyes burned with desire as he pulled her legs apart and settled himself between them. She opened her eyes to see his hazel ones staring back at her. She felt his swollen enlarged member against her thigh. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She's never done something like this, meet a guy and go on one date and then screw him afterwards. She wasn't that kind of girl…but something inside her told her to as if she knew him already. The dreams she had of him, the sex dreams were amazing and she wondered if it was going to be the same.

Dean eased in at first, all the way till he hit the hilt. She bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but feel this is exactly where she wanted to be. This whole thing just felt too right.

Dean was screaming on the inside, he missed this. The feel of her skin against his, her hot pouty mouth, the heat of her inner muscles holding him tight, the ways he breathed his name. He knew this was all too perfect.

He leaned down and kissed her as he moved out of her then back in. She moaned into his mouth, the pace started out slow and began to move faster.

Stephs hands moved over his back and scratched her nails into them. His hands caressed her body holding her close to him as possible. He took her hands in his and held them together, palm to palm. She moved her head side to side moaning in pleasure crying out in pure bliss.

Dean bit his lip at the sight before him, how perfect and beautiful she was. He did his best to continue to hold on waiting for her orgasm.

It was better than what she dreamed; she knew more than just a one night stand had happened between them. It was something more but she couldn't even think of what it was at the moment. With the way his pelvis and strong hard cock moved in and against her she couldn't think. Finally her orgasm ripped through her, her muscles tightening around Dean causing him to spread his seed deep inside her. The two moaned each other's name, their fingertips digging into each other's hands, their breathing heavy and deep. Dean continued to move inside her till exhaustion took over. He closed his eyes his head on her chest breathing and hearing her heart beat with his. He lifted his head and left small kisses on her chest up to her lips.

Their eyes locked and they both knew this was the start of something. Dean was gonna get Steph back and steph was going to try her best to remember who she once was even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Authors Note: ** I know it's been a long time and I felt this chapter was needed for Dean and Steph. So let me know what you guys think. Lots of love Joyce 3


End file.
